Talk:Deca-triticale
Errrrrmmmm Hi guys, salutations from (your friendly neighborhood stalkerish) an admin at the other Metroid Wiki. I hate to be picky, but this article is definitely just carted over from our article with some minor rewording. I know we're both covering the same topics and there will be similarities, but I hate for anything on our sites to appear too similar. And this is pretty obvious. So please and thank yous! =) 23:13, November 25, 2014 (UTC) :Please insert the Talkheader template at the top of a newly-created talk page, by typing or doing something else in Oasis. :I wrote this page, and while I did look at your article I am not sure what is problematic. The only thing I can see is maybe the note about this substance theoretically having ten lobes per kernel. I thought that was scientifically sound and would give anyone who doesn't know a thing about agriculture a bit of information assuming they know that deca means ten. Otherwise, all information like this being the original ingredient in Elite Nutrient Mix before they used Saturnine fungal matter is sound and fair game. We have separate articles for Zero Suit and Zero Suit Samus too, as do you. Are those also up for criticism? :Also, if you don't mind my asking, which admin are you specifically? Metroidking? Just for context. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 01:56, November 26, 2014 (UTC) ::No actually, this is Embyr_75 (#toolazytologin). The only girl on the team, whoo! :D ::First of all I just wanted to say that no, I didn't come here to criticize or point fingers or make anyone feel like they had to go on the defensive. It seemed like I caused some hackles to be raised, so... sorry about that! But I know that as an admin I appreciate it when people bring it to my attention if something appears to have been copied from wikipedia or Wikitroid or elsewhere, because, as I'm sure you guys do too, we want our content to be unique and we can't go around checking every single contribution against all the Metroid fansites to make sure someone didn't snag something. ::That having been said, I'm not going to make an issue about this or anything, I didn't come here to stomp my feet and demand changes lol. But I did feel that, line by line, our two articles are written practically sentiment for sentiment. I thought it might be nice if the information were at least rearranged somehow so they don't look so similar. But in the grand scheme this is all Nintendo's stuff anyway so it's not like we have any claim to it. ::But I know that we both 1) Want our sites to be unique, and 2) Respect the time and effort of contributors to our respective sites. For the same reasons I do my best not to take Screenshots from this site cuz I don't want to be ripping you guys off (ALTHOUGH I AM SO TEMPTED BY THE SHOTS BY AMORPHOUSBLOB OH MY GOSH THEY ARE GORGEOUS T_T). ::Anyways if you guys are ok with the article the way it is then that is totally your prerogative. Thanks! 21:08, November 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Thank you for your response and I will see if I can change our article to be less similar to yours. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 21:29, November 26, 2014 (UTC)